Equals Three
Equals Three (stylized as "' '") is the name of the show Ray William Johnson hosts and broadcasts from his YouTube Channel. Content Each episode is usually 5 minutes long, and consists of the following: *A greeting *Viral Videos (x3 separated by transitions) **Contextualization of video **Playback **Initial Reaction **Mockery **Repeated playback and/or dubbing *Comment Question of the Day (now discontinued) *Miscellaneous announcements and updates *Credits *Outtakes/Replay Production Ray reviews videos he discovers either personally or through a user and usually keeps up-to-date by immediately broadcasting exceptionally viral videos in the following episode. However, more than once has he reviewed older, lesser-known videos he wishes to share. During "pre-production" Ray selects the videos and writes a script revolving around the three which may or may not be relevant to each other. Shooting of Equals Three episodes has nearly always taken place at Ray's home by himself. It is shot generally inside, like in his first living room, in his New York City bedroom and in his Los Angeles apartment though on rare occasions they have been shot outside. Filming has transitioned in his later episodes to a Los Angeles studio. At first simple, vlog-like productions, Equals Three episodes have been improved with time as Ray introduced the Watchmen wallpaper for example and then used superior lighting as well as upgraded video and audio recording hardware. Current episodes are available in 720p. Post-production (mainly editing) of Equals Three episodes is what has evolved the most since the start of the show. At first edited by himself, Ray gave up editing to Brandon Perna since his moving to Los Angeles. Then, when he started filming at Papertown (also starting his own studio, "Runaway Planet"), Justin Johns started editing his videos. Dan Flesher is said to supervise post-production in the latest episodes. Style Originally the show was fast-paced with Ray speaking quickly while developing his thoughts and including only some puns for comedic value. The hectic pace gradually slowed down in regards to the international audience Ray gathered and nowadays Ray emphasizes more on simply mocking or reacting to the content instead of speaking his mind. Since the very beginning, Ray interacted indirectly with videos and reused the content in the context of the show in order to repeat a joke or underline a point. This manipulation of reviewed videos is more present in the latest episodes although now used near-exclusively for comedic effect. From a cinematographic point of view, Equals Three has only very slightly changed since it's debut in 2008 as Capitol Hill Gangsta. The camera is always fixed while Ray is sitting (in earlier episodes) or standing (in later episodes and currently) in front and facing the camera. He utilizes the jump cut method and leans left or right for each shot. The Show Was Also Done In A Similar Style To Harry Hill's TV Burp,Russell Howard's Good News & The Soup Without The Studio Audence. First videos His first video was "John Mcain may have herpes!" while the show was called "Capitol Hill Gangsta". He deleted it in 2011 along with his other videos. The earliest one available is "Kick his @ss!" Equals Three 2.0(2012-2014) Equals Three 2.0 is the name given to the improved and revamped Equals Three show, which is now produced by Ray's studio Runaway Planet and in conjuction with Julian Smith's studio Papertown. There are numerous noticeable changes to the show: *There is no longer "Cool Transitions". Now, the camera pans away from Ray, revealing a comic book strip, and zooms in onto another frame to transition. However, the record spin sound is still played as it transitions. **These comic book strips also surround the videos that are being reviewed. Also, there is a new title card for the show. *Including higher quality visuals, the background is blurred while Ray is clear. The camera appears to be lower than he is and at an angle upward, meaning that Ray has to stoop slightly. *Due to the team of staff that now help Ray produce the show, there are credits that roll at the end of each episode while a techno-like beat plays. Credits were featured when Ray worked with Maker Studios, though they eventually stopped being put in. According to Ray, it's current format is the way that he always wanted his show to be. The Final Episode Of The Original Series Will Air On March 12 Making It A 400 Episode Run This Is Ray's Final Series As Host For 5 Years Equals Three 3.0(2014-Present) Robby Motz Is Hosting The New Episodes Starting With "The Resurrection"(Episode 401) Season Changes *Most Inspired By The French Version *Ray Co-Writes Additional Material For Robby Motz *Kelly Laudry Joins The Writing Team *Youtubers Now Cameo In The Cold Open *Ray Did Cameo In The Cold Open As "The Crew Of The Show" Category:Shows Category:Equals Three Category:Season 2009 Category:Season 2010 Category:Season 2011 Category:Season 2012 Category:Season 2013